La Ville
by 2patatesdansunmanteau
Summary: [AVENTURES] l'équipe vient d'arriver en ville, et Bob profite d'avoir retrouver un peu la civilisation.


_Voici ma 1ere fanfic, un truc léger que j'avais envie d'écrire. Si vous avez des retours ou des critiques, laissez donc une rewiew ! J'espére que ca vous plaira !  
_

_PS:tout ceci est du point de vue de Bob_

* * *

Après un long voyage, nous fumes enfin arrivés dans une ville. Théo et Grunlek partirent rapidement en quête d'un forgeron, et ce dernier me glissa une liste d'achats avant de disparaître. Shin grommela quelques chose à propos de «pourquoi on pouvait pas rester en forêt » avant de s'en aller en direction d'un verger voisin. Je fus donc laisser seul, avec comme seule tâche les courses pour notre groupe, et une journée entière devant moi. Par chance, aujourd'hui est un jour de marché.

Je mis donc en chemin, marchant tranquillement à travers la place. Contrairement à mon ami à la peau bleue, je n'ai nulle peur des cités. Je suis un citadin, un enfant des villes. J'ai retrouvé mon environnement naturel. J'ai retrouvé mon chez-moi. Je ne suis jamais venu ici, pourtant j'ai déjà l'impression de me souvenir des petites rues en zigzag qui mène vers la grande place sur laquelle se tient le marché. Je n'ai jamais rencontré ces gens, pourtant je sais déjà que cette marchande va essayer de me vendre ses produits bien trop cher et qu'il va me falloir négocier pour les obtenir à un prix raisonnable. J'ai l'impression de connaître par cœur le refrain de cette petite vendeuse qui crie à pleins poumons pour essayer d'attirer l'attention. Je sais très bien qu'il va me falloir regarder où je vais afin d'éviter de me faire marcher sur les pieds. Je suis déja au courants des dernières rumeurs et ragots qu'échanges les matrones près de la fontaine, sans avoir jamais rencontré le mari de machintruc qui est cocu, ou la fille de bidule qui est enceinte. Je reconnais le langage cru de ce vieil ivrogne, déjà à moitié enivré qui m'interpelle pour me raconter des histoires d'une jeunesse qu'il n'a probablement pas vécu. Je suis habitué à cette odeur, celle que l'on trouve dans tous les marchés, ce mélange de pain bien cuit, de fleur, de fruits, et d'autres fragrances indescriptibles, au brouhaha général des discussions mélé de cris d'enfants qui jouent, à cette ambiance. Si certains ne l'apprécie pas, elle ne me dérange pas. Mais, en vérité rien de tout cela ne me dérange. Toutes les villes sont un peu les mêmes au fond.

J'aime bien cette atmosphère, même. J'aime retrouver le claquement des pavés sous mes pieds après de longs mois à ne sentir que des chemins de terre battue au milieu d'une forêt. J'aime retrouver le bruit ambiant dans un endroit habité par des gens bien vivant et oublier l'espace d'un instant les champs de bataille emplis de silence que j'ai vu bien trop souvent. J'aime me trouver dans une foule, où je ne suis qu'un étranger parmi tant d'autres. Pas un aventurier. Pas un monstre. Pas un demi démon. Juste un étranger venu marchander au milieu d'une mâtiné d'été bien chaude.

Je m'arrête un instant et me tire à contrecœur de ma rêverie pour acheter mon repas du midi. J'en profite pour faire les courses demandé par mon ami nain. Il me reste encore plusieurs heures devant moi avant de devoir retourner à l'auberge. J'en profite donc pour errer au fil de mes pensées dans cette ville qui m'est inconnu, et pourtant si familière.

* * *

**« Et toi, Bob ? T'a fait quoi de ta journée ?**

**-Pas grand-chose d'important. Mais j'ai récupéré ce que tu voulais, Grun.**

**-Merci. Bon les enfants, on va aller se coucher tôt aujourd'hui, parce que on repart demain à l'aube.**

**-Oui papi Grun.** Soupira docilement Shin avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

**-On repart déjà ? On pourrait pas rester un peu plus ? J'aime bien cet endroit.**

**-Désolé Bob, mais non. Déjâ qu'on a pas tant de tune que ça, si on s'éternise en plus...»**

Après quelques bières, des vannes sur la mort de la petite fille et finalement un débat sur l'état Schrödingerien de cette dernière, chacun partit se coucher.

Accouder à la fenêtre, j'observais la ville qui s'étendaient en contre bas. De nuit, elle ressemblait à un océan de petite bille de lumière où le bruit des vagues aurait été remplacé par celui des cloches de l'église. Ces sphère ne sont que des torches qui brillent encore dans des échoppe, ou dans les demeure des tardifs, je le sais, mais ce spectacle reste l'un de mes favori. L'archer de glace s'approcha derrière moi, une mine septique coller sur son visage.

**« T'es encore en train d'observer la ville, pas vrai ? **

**-Oui. **

**-… Je vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves de mieux dans une cité que dans une forêt, tu sais. Y as plus de bruits, plus de gens, plus de connards aussi. **

Je fus pris d'un rire léger avant de répondre :

**-T'as pas tord. **

**-En plus, avec toutes leur torches, on peut même plus voir les étoiles correctement. **

**-J'aime bien, moi. Les étoiles, c'est trop loin, tu enverras jamais une de prêt, alors que les torches je pourrais juste descendre et en attraper une. C'est un spectacle créé par l'homme. Même avec quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une torche, on peux faire quelque chose d'aussi beau.**

**\- Je suis pas convaincu. Pour moi la forêt ce sera toujours supérieur. **

**-Je le sais bien ça Shin. Tu aime les bois. Moi, J'aime la ville. Mais tu sais ce qu'on aime tout les deux, et qu'on peut trouver partout ? **

**-Vas y ? **

**-L'Aventure »**


End file.
